


Valentine's Disaster

by TrashLord_007



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Valentine's Day, tamaharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 09:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10303136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: “I thought every day with me was a happy day, Haru-chan?” Tamaki’s grin fell a little further with every step Haruhi took backward, confusion cloaking his face as he reached for her.TamaHaru prompt fic! One shot.Prompt: Haruhi breaks up with Tamaki on Valentine's Day.I suck at summaries, I apologise.Happy ending.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> You’ve finally decided it’s time to break up with your significant other. You just haven’t felt that connection for awhile and know it’s time to move on. So you go over to his/her house and, after explaining how you feel, you feel relieved–that is, until your now ex-significant reminds you that it is Valentine’s Day and shows you the gift he/she was about to give you. (And it’s the one thing in the world you wanted most.) 500-1000 words.

    Closing the door behind her, she sighed before sparing a quick glance around her boyfriend's bedroom. It offered little comfort to find that everything was familiar and in its proper place - the room hadn't changed at all over the period they had been dating. While that fact had once made Haruhi feel safe, now it only served to strengthen the unshakeable insecurity brewing within her. Their lives carried on as they always did, nothing ever changed, and that permanence was something she cherished. It was the foundation that she could always rely on to stay firm when she lost her footing. They had a routine; not in the clear cut sense, for Tamaki was far too spontaneous to commit to the same activities day in and day out, but rather Haruhi now understood the core emotions behind his actions and they never strayed from what she had come to expect. That was, however, until they _did_ change.

    Over the last few weeks, the distance between them had continued to grow. Haruhi wasn't adept at reading other’s feelings, it had taken her quite a long time to realise her own after all, but she thought she knew Tamaki’s. Yet every time she tried to close the gap, he pulled back further. She loved him, without a doubt she adored him, but she was exhausted. She mulled it over all day and before long reached her decision, all that was left was to act. Which is what led to her skulking around his room in the late afternoon, gloom drenching the air as she stared at her photograph on his dresser.

    “That had been a happy day,” She muttered under her breath, flipping the frame around. A content chuckle returned her attention to the present issue at hand. A gentle smile greeted her as she turned to face her boyfriend, his violet eyes gleaming.

    “I thought every day with me was a happy day, Haru-chan?” Tamaki’s grin fell a little further with every step Haruhi took backward, confusion cloaking his face as he reached for her. 

    “Sure they were. I, uh, I don't want to drag this out, I won’t waste any more of your time. This isn't working out,” Her voice trembled as she shrugged his hand off hers, “We're breaking up.”

    The small amount of relief that graced her troubled mind was not near enough to balance the dosage of guilt that flooded through her. She knew it would be difficult, ending such a long term relationship was bound to hurt, but she didn't anticipate just how numb it left her. Tamaki wasn't helping - he wasn't holding back his tears as he fell to his knees, focusing on the floor rather than on his now ex-girlfriend. His reaction didn't surprise her, he always had a flair for the dramatic, but she had hoped for a bit more of a fight. She wanted him to at least try to salvage the relationship rather than letting it die when she walked out the door. Perhaps the distance between them was just too great to bother trying to meet in the middle anymore. Perhaps he really did want it just to end. It didn't matter now though, it was over. She needed time to heal, but at least he wouldn't need to pretend to want her anymore. Her body felt heavy as she moved to the door, fingers fumbling on the knob.

    “I don't understand,” His soft voice chilled her to the bone. Even she, someone who was notorious for being unobservant when it came to Tamaki’s feelings, could feel the devastation lacing his every word, “I had it all planned out. It was going to be perfect.”

    “What was?” Haruhi frowned, unsure if he meant that he had planned to break up as well, or had something else prepared. Before he could respond, she continued, “I don't want to feel alone anymore. Why do I feel so alone with you? The whole point of being with someone is to feel loved, Tamaki. I just wanted you to love me like I loved you!”

    “Dammit, Haru-chan! How can you say that? I love you with my everything! I didn't know how to do it, I didn't know what to say! I finally figured it out and you- you-” His angry yet controlled crying had devolved into loud sobbing.

    “Just say it! I love you, Tamaki Suoh! It hurts to feel you slip away from me, I just can't handle this distance anymore!” She couldn't stop her voice from raising, but it did help push her point home. He ceased his tears as he stared into her chocolate eyes, pulling a small box from his pocket.

    “I wanted this to be perfect, I worried about it constantly. I didn't realise that I pushed you away, I just couldn't bare the thought of you rejecting me. Now I’m here crying on the floor and you're walking out the door, not quite how I hoped this Valentine’s Day would go,” he steadied his breathing as he opened the box, a modest engagement ring inside, “Haruhi Fujioka, I love you. It would honour me if you would accept my hand in marriage.” 

    “I'm not sure how we just went from breaking up to engaged, but yes, you idiot, of course!” Pulling him to his feet, she grabbed his face down and kissed him with all the frustration and passion that had been bottled up, “I, uh, also kind of forgot that it was Valentine’s. I didn't buy you anything.”  


**Author's Note:**

> My sister and I challenged each other to a write off, and this was the product.  
> I couldn't bring myself to end it any other way, Tamaharu is just too cute.
> 
> Link to my sister's fic;;  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10303169


End file.
